Dangerous love affair
by MissD.E
Summary: AU/ what could have happened if Percy didn't know that Alex and Michael are working with Nikita. Placed between the episode where Michael and Nikita got together and the one that Percy captured Alex and Michael.


**Dangerous love affair**

**Characters: Michael/Nikita****; ****Ensemble**

**Genre: Action/Adventure, AU**

**Rated: R; NC-17**

**XXX**

It's been a month since Michael worked as a double agent. Division knew nothing. With the help of Alex and now Michael, Nikita did even a better job spoiling the assassinations.

"Hey" Alex walked into Nikita's mansion.

"Hey" Nikki was sitting at her computer doing some research.

"I've got some in tell. Did Michael call you?" started Alex.

Nikita turned to look at her. "No, what's going on? New mission?" she stood up.

"Yeah…" Alex put her jacket on a chair. "I thought he might not have called you. Percy's got him all tied up. He's going to lead the strike team."

"Who's the target?" asked Nikita.

"Him." Alex pointed to Nikki's computer screen.

In a few hours Michael finally showed up. It was already dark outside and Alex had left an hour earlier.

"Hey." He said as he walked closer to Nikki.

"Hey." She smiled and they shared a small kiss.

"Tomorrow evening there's gonna be a reception at the target's house. At 10:30 pm a car bomb is going to explode leading all the guards outside the house. Division will use that time to take down the target and his whole family." Explained Michael.

"Alex told me you were going to lead the strike team?"

"Plans changed." He looked aside for a second then back at her "I'm going to be inside, make sure the new assassin Glory takes the shot."

"So I will be there too, making sure she doesn't." said Nikita and walked to her computer.

"It's open-door." Continued Michael.

"Good, I wouldn't have to steal a pass." She turned to look at him and smiled.

He sighed "Division is going to be on the look. Birkhoff already set his system to the cameras in the house. The good thing is that you're second priority, so you don't have to hide as much though if I see you I'm gonna have to take you outside."

"It would have been better in a bed." Nikita teased.

Michael gave her a smile, walked to her and kissed her. They walked slowly towards the bed. In a few steps the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and she sat on it pulling Michael with her. They shared one more kiss and he stood up.

"I have to get back to my place. I have to rest before failing that mission." He said.

"Or you could not rest and still fail that mission." Nikki teased grabbing his tie and pulling him down on top of her.

His hands on both sides of her head he looked at her and smiled, then he kissed her.

Two hours later Nikita was laying on her left side on the bed looking at Michael as he was zipping his pants. He looked back at her.

"What…?" he asked with a smile.

She sat in the bed keeping the covers to her body. "Too bad you have to go so soon."

"Nikita, it's one o'clock."

"Yeah, true… you have to go. If Percy saw your location he will definitely wonder in whose bed is his right-hand-man."

Michael nodded "I have to take this tracker out." He put his shirt on, then the rest of his clothes as Nikki's eyes were following his every movement.

"You know, I'd rather watch you undress." She said.

"And I'd rather be undressing but…"

The next night at 10 pm Nikita was walking into the home of the target. The reception had started 2 hours earlier and all of the important people were already there. She walked around for a while when she noticed Michael looking at the crowd. He saw her. They made eye contact for a few seconds then Nikki walked away and he lost sight of her.

"Hey Mickey…" Birkhoff's voice came in through the small headphone. "Did you catch a glimpse at Nikki? Nice dress she has."

"Tell him where she went." Ordered Percy.

"Okay… so…" the computer genius started "Nikita is out of the sigh of the cameras." He looked at his boss who was behind him.

"Michael, the next time you see her, follow her and proceed as ordered yesterday." said Percy.

Michael looked at a camera and nodded.

Half past ten was closing in and Nikita had already tried to discharge the bomb but the _only_ problem was that she couldn't get to it. On her way back to the reception through the bathroom window she bumped into Michael who was looking for her.

"Michael…" she said.

"There are no cameras here." He said as Nikki was looking around.

She nodded. "Can you tell your men to move …in a way so that I could get to the car?"

"No time I'll walk out first in a minute you walk out and make your appearance. We'll fight – this will postpone the shooting." Explained Michael.

"The team is told to do nothing until after your order?"

"Yes."

"But it would be strange of you don't tell them to strike."

"Not if I don't have this." Michael pointed to the small headphone. Nikki nodded.

He then turned around and walked away. In a minute Nikita walked in the cameras' view.

"Michael, I got Nikita at 4 o'clock" Birkhoff warned.

Michael walked towards her blocking up her way. They stared at each other for a few moments then the fight began. She kicked him in the ribs and spun around going for another kick but Michael grabbed her leg and pushed her to the ground. She spun and kicked his legs so he fell then Nikita used the opportunity to grab the little line connected to his headphone and break it. As the fight kept going the people in the room started to evacuate as Glory took her gun out. Orders for Percy flew to all the agents but as Glory had ruined her cover they didn't have another option but to withdraw the troops before the police came. The targets were long gone safe and sound with their guards.

Nikita and Michael shared a few light hits as an act in front of the cameras. When he tried to "obey" Percy's orders and shoot Nikki on sight he took his gun out of the holster, she kicked it from his hands and ran. Then the police sirens were heard. Michael walked out through the back door, got in a Division's car and drove off.

"How did this happen?" Percy was angry but his always strict and monotonous voice didn't give that away. Michael stood in his office with his hands folded in front of his chest. "Michael, you know Nikita best, answer me this: how did she know?" and Percy continued without giving him a chance to answer. "Did we train her too well?" then the phone in the office rang. "Hello?" he moved the phone away from his year and turned to Michael "Than you, you're free to go. Do whatever you want." As Michael walked out of the office Percy continued "Amanda, bring…" …

Nikita was just out of the shower as she heard somebody walk into the big room. She reached for her gun and spun around pointing it at a male figure.

"Hey I already got a bruise from tonight, and now you want to shoot me?" said he.

"I'm sorry." Smiled Nikki "What can I do to make it better?"

"Why don't you start by kissing everywhere you hit?"

"Too bad I didn't his at the right placed then." She teased and turned around walking to her desk to leave her gun. When she turned back to face Michael he was right in front of her. They kissed. When he pulled back she chuckled for a second. "And now what?"

"Now…" he looked at the bed then back at her.

"Well, I'm pretty much undressed and you" she walked towards the bed and sat on it as she kept talking "could do what we both wanted last night."

He looked aside "No, I'm not doing that."

"Okay then, if you don't want to do it yourself I'll have to do it for you" Nikki stood up and walked to him.

"Now, that's more like it." he said as she was closing in on him and then they kissed again. This time it was more passionate. She pulled at his tie and undid it after a few tries. She broke the kiss to remove it and attacked his lips again. She pushed his coat down his arms then moved her attention to the buttons of his shirt still keeping his mouth occupied with hers. When she was done with the buttons, the shirt followed the cost on the floor. Afterwards her hands travelled down his chest and stomach to the hem of his pants. She pushed her fingers a little bit in and then broke the kiss again. She smiled and walked backwards to the bed then sat again. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then her phone rang.

"Can you take the rest of these off." Nikki asked as she reached for her phone.

"What if it's something important?"

"Whatever it is it's gonna have to wait. … Hello?... oh hi Alex, what's going on? … Yeah, okay… okay. … Bye." She looked at the now fully undressed Michael. "You're fast." she smiled then moved to straddle his lap.

"Is Alex okay?" he asked, Nikita nodded and kissed him sensually.

Now the only thing standing between them was the towel around Nikki's body. Michael wasn't going to wait for it to fall on its volition and he ripped it off.

Nikita laughed as the towel fell to the floor. They lay back on the bed still kissing. Michael took control as he turned them so that he was on top.

"You're edgy." She smiled while he was kissing her neck.

"That fight got me all hot. I was this close to killing Percy and coming here since he kept talking."

Nikki giggled. "We should fight more often then."

And with that he thrust into her vehemently. She gasped and her legs locked around his waist. "Or we do that."

She just nodded and tried to move her pelvis up in a desperate attempt to make him move but he had pinned her to the bed.

Michael smiled perkily.

"Come on, Michael…" she agitated.

He laughed and in a second thrust in her again and then one more time. She moaned in return and frowned as he stopped again. She decided to take matter in her own hands and pushed him on his back then climbed on top of him again. Her hair falling on her left side, she slowly started rocking her hips, riding him in a slow oblivion. Too slow.

"Nikita-"

"What?" she teased.

This time it was his turn to try-not-to-beg.

"Damn, it's inevitable." She picked up the pace her hips moving into circular motion. Moans and gasps echoed around the huge premises.

"Oh My God!" Alex stood there in the middle of the room, her jaw down.

Michael moved off from Nikita in one swift move and they covered themselves with the sheet.

"Alex-" started Nikita.

"No, I get it." She turned around to walk away.

Nikki looked at Michael but Alex turned to look at them again. "I just want to tell you that you should be more careful. What if I were Division?" the young girl spotted the empty looks on their faces and continued "I looked for you in Division, Michael, saw that your tracker show that you're here and I came to check out on you. Another question is why didn't I remember that you guys don't fight anymore, instead…" she pointed at them turned to walk away again.

"Alex, wait… Is there something important?" Nikita asked.

"No, nothing, you can… proceed." And with that Alex was out of sight.

"We should have told her…" Nikki worried.

"Tell her what? 'Don't come around, we're gonna be having sex'?" Michael suggested.

Nikita chuckled "No, just…"

"I think we should listen to her and …proceed." He kissed her shoulder, then her neck then her mouth as she lay on her back, he moved on top of her once again. His right hand gliding down her side to grasp her thigh and pull it over his legs while he moved to take his prior position between her thighs.

On the next morning Nikita woke up with a smile. Her back was pressed against a warm, strong male body. She turned to face him.

"Mornin'." He said.

"Mornin'." She smiled. They kissed."Hmmm… I think I can get used to that."

"What?"

"Waking up, next you, after a night like last night."

Michael smiled and looked at the clock. "It's late I have to go back to Division…"

"Now that I don't want to get used to." Nikki complained as Michael stood up and retrieved his clothes from the floor.

"Things are going to change as soon as we bring Percy and his Division down."

"Yeah…" Nikita smiled softly.

…

^^^and from here on it gets back to the events in "Nikita" after Amanda found out who Alex was and that she was working with Nikita ^^^


End file.
